It Changes Nothing
by Pisces heiress Black
Summary: Harry finds out that Snape is his biological father. He makes his opinion known.


**It Changes Nothing**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

He heard the words coming out of his mother's mouth. She was speaking in proper sentences, with subjects and was using various verbs, nouns, adjectives, and the like, as she went along. But, for some reason he still couldn't understand her. Or maybe, he just didn't want to.

"Harry, dear, please say something," Lily Snape pleaded to her oldest child.

Harry Potter looked up to his mother's face. He was raised and surrounded by aurors growing up, so he insinctively began to study her. She was a beautiful woman, Harry acknowledged. His classmates and friends never failed to comment on how hot his mum was. Looking at her face he saw sadness, remorse, even a little grief, but the emotion in her eyes stood out to him most. There in the eyes that were so identical to his held pure glee.

_Why woud she be gleeful?_

Harry looked about the room. He saw Severus Snape. His face was as blank and stony as ever, but it also held a hint of a smirk. He turned to look at his father, James Potter. What he saw there nearly broke his heart. For James Potter's face was twisted with grief and pain.

_She has just caused my dad pain. She has hurt him. I wonder when she became as vindictive as her husband?_

"Mum, did you say that Sna... Professor Snape was my father?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

''_My _father?"

"Yes."

"Why... How?"

Snape's oily voice filled the room. "Come boy, surely you don't need us to explain it to you. I am most certain your... keeper here and his pets, the wolf and the mutt, have explained it to you as best as their feeble minds could."

Before Harry or James could retort, Lily spoke, "around the time that you were concieved, me and your fath... um James were having problems. We were arguing a lot and your fa... James was out fighting a lot with Sirius and Remus. We were young and in over our heads..."

She couldn't finish as Harry stood up and looked at his father. Looking at James he said, "Dad can we go home and talk?"

"Boy," Snape oozed, " he is not your father, cease and desist calling him that."

Harry turned and looked at him with loathing in his eyes. He spoke with heat as he said, "He is my father in every way that counts. He has been here for me since the day I was born. My first word was dada, him," he said pointing at James. " He saw my first crawl and my first step. _He_ read to me as a child. _He _put me on my first real broomstick. _He _held me and took care of me when I was sick. He has loved and taken care of me everyday since 31st July 1980."

"The first time you saw me you treated me with scorn and derision. You have never had anything nice to say to or about me. You have time and again made your displeasure known. Loud and clear."

Turning to his mother he said, "What was your purpose in telling us this? Did you expect me to be happy? That I would happily leave with the two of you? Holding hands with my mummy and new found daddy?" he snorted. "You went and slept with a known Death Eater during a tiume when his buddies would have killed you just for being you."

"Boy," said Snape, "when you get home you will learn to mind your tongue and manners."

"Home? I hope you don't mean with the two of you?" Harry pivoted to James. "Dad...Daddy please don"t send me to them. We can fight this. You can fight this," Harry pleaded.

"Stop begging boy. A Snape doesn't beg, " Snape once again spoke.

"SHUT UP," Harry yelled. "I am not a Snape. You mean nothing to me. Nothing you can say or do can change who my father is. Just because you sired me doesn't change how you have treated me for a decade. It doesn't change how you have mocked and abused me in doesnt change that I see you as my loathsome teacher and James Potter as my father. I am a Potter. From the messy hair on my head, to the poor eyesight, through my knobbly knees, to the birth mark on my foot, I am a Potter. In magic and honor, I AM A POTTER. HADRIANUS JAMESON POTTER. SO I SWEAR SO MOTE IT BE.

For some reason, magic accepted his oath. Once again looking at James, who was looking on with astonishment, he said, " I am heir Potter and heir Black. That has to me something, right? The Wizengamot wouldn't let the heir to two noble houses go to a halfblood and a muggleborn, would they? Least of all these two right. Plus, I hear Gringotts does blood adoption rituals. I love you Dad. Please don't make me stay with them."

James spoke one word, "Yes." Harry almost sobbed with relief. He grabbed his father in a fierce hug.

Lily began to protest in the background, but before she could get a full head of steam, James held up his hand to sience her. In a hoarse voice he spoke, "You will here from my lawyers." He walked with his boy, _his boy_, to the fireplace. He threw some powder into the floo and togther he and his son went home together. And he knew they would get through this.

A/N criticism and thoughts are welcome.


End file.
